


The Stars Fall All Around

by Deanandhisbabyboy (NoSoulSammy)



Series: Drabbles/One shots Originally Written on (or inspired by) Instagram/Tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda s09e23, Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, non-explicit Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Sam something he always wanted to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Fall All Around

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this drabble on my Wincest Instagram account dean_loves_sammy but I decided to post it on here as well. This fanfic was inspired by a picture posted by my favorite wincest IG account which I reposted on my account. I can't upload the picture so if you want to check it out the link is below
> 
> /p/uWjPV2BnVy/?modal=true
> 
> AN:I uploaded this before but it was deleting the summary and author's note so I had to delete it and reupload.

Dean could feel himself giving into the darkness, his body giving in to the exhaustion, but he couldn't leave, not yet.

"Wait I've got to say say something to you."

"What?" Sam sounded like he was close to crying.Dean stared into those beautiful teary hazel eyes, soaking in his baby brother one last time. He mustered what was left of his strength to say what he wanted to say to Sam for years now, something he vowed to do someday but never had the guts to say it until now.

"I love you baby boy."

Sam couldn't breath. His brother, the one he wanted ever since he understood what the word "love" meant, was confessing his true feelings for him. He felt a pang in his heart as he realized his brother called him "baby boy," a nickname he stopped using when Sam was seven because Dean claimed he was getting too old for it.

"Dean-" he wanted to tell him how he felt the same, always have and always will, when his brother fell forward in his arms, the last of his strength fading away.

Dean could not hear the cries or the heaving, could not feel Sam trembling or the tears falling onto his because he was already gone.


End file.
